Cafetería
by Laine-JK
Summary: Nada como un café, después de un día agotador
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no nos pertenece, son de su gran creador. Sólo nuestro intento de café internacional.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Uso de nombre humanos. **_

* * *

¬ ¡Estoy tan cansada! – Se quejó Miriam, Tu amiga de Universidad

¬ Igual yo – Apoyaste

¬ ¡Y apenas es Lunes!

Miraste a tu amiga haciendo que los recuerdos de ambas juntas regresaran a tu mente mientras la veías quejarse.

Miriam y tú cruzaron juntas el último año de preparatoria y la Universidad…Se volvieron inseparables sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta. Era muy dulce, cariñosa y responsable, pero como toda persona, tenía un defecto… Era un poco tacaña.

Tenía el cabello corto café con un par de mechones rubios al frente, ojos azules y piel clara. Sí, ella era hermosa.

De repente, ella guardó silencio y a su acción, te detuviste.

¬ ¡Cierto! – Así como calló, habló – Han abierto un nuevo café cerca de aquí… ¿Quieres ir? Necesito descansar mis cansados pies

También, era un poco dramática

¬ Ya casi no tengo dinero – Frunciste el ceño al ver que traías unos pocos dólares en tu cartera

¬ ¡No seas así! – Chilló - ¡Por favor, (Tu nombre)!

¬ ¡Bien! – Suspiraste – Vamos…

Pegó un ligero grito de alegría mientras caminaba adelante tuyo a la susodicha cafetería. Miriam podía hacer que la gente gastase su dinero mientras ella pusiera los ojos más tristes que tenía. Eras una de sus tantas víctimas.

Sin darte cuenta, pediste la espalda de tu amiga quien dio la vuelta en una esquina de lo que parecía un callejón.

Seguiste caminando sin prisa… No había ninguna.

El callejón estaba ligeramente vacío, sólo había de tres a cuatro personas caminando con tranquilidad, sus paredes eran blancas y sin suciedad además de unos cuantos botes de basura y postes de luz. Y ahora que lo recordabas, conocías bien la calle. Una tienda de artículos antiguos se encontraba más adelante, donde tú y tu hermano solían comprarle un regalo a tu padre para su cumpleaños, más adelante de donde tú amiga había interceptado un camino a la derecha.

Seguiste el mismo camino y al mirar esa pequeña calle, te sorprendiste.

Había, tres establecimientos delante de donde estabas. Caminaste mirando poco a poco cada uno.

El Primero era una pequeña tienda de ropa, las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul claro, la puerta y el marco de la ventana estaban barnizadas y encima había un letrero colgado de morado con la leyenda "Tienda de ropa" de color blanco.

El siguiente era una farmacia algo pequeña que la ignoraste debido a que el siguiente establecimiento te llamó más la atención.

¬ ¿Esta es? – Preguntaste deteniéndote al lado de (Nombre)

¬ Sí – Respondió con una sonrisa – Esta es

Miraste con detenimiento el lugar. Pintada de color durazno, un par de ventanas que cubrían de la mitad de la pared a un poco más arriba del piso. La puerta era de vidrio azulado con madera como marco y encima de la puerta, una lona para toldo de franjas rojas y verdes oscuras.

¬ ¡Entremos!

Suspiraste y entraste al igual que ella pidiendo que no pidiera de comer cosas tan caras, o que el precio fuera bajo.

Las paredes eran de madera, una barra que encima tenía unas cuantas cafeteras, un estante detrás que contenía vasos, tazas, etc.

Tomaron lugar en una de las mesas que estaban cerca de la ventana.

¬ Linda… ¿No crees?

¬ Sí… Lo es

Hablabas con honestidad. Era lindo el lugar.

¬ Buenas tardes – Habló una voz masculina

Y al dirigir ambas la mirada, se encontraron con su mesero.

* * *

_*Sale de su escondite de una caja*¿Alguien me extrañó?... … ¿Qué digo? Nadie notó mi ausencia. Antes de volver a mi escondite oscuro y solitario. Les traigo este intento de fic que nació cuando mi mejor amigo y yo organizamos un maratón de Hetalia y salió la sección. __**"¡No quiero una cafetería así!"**__ Amo esa sección :3 Así que esto se basa en esa cafetería. Parecida o igual, ¿Cómo les gustaría? ¿Igual?  
También, realizo el fic con una amiga mía, hablé con ella y aceptó… ¿Verdad, Dani?  
Dani: *Asiente*  
En fin, este es el primer episodio, aún no se muestra que país será el primero. ¿Cómo debe ser? ¿Cómo en el anime? ¿Alemania, España, Suecia en ese orden? Si no… Deja en la zona de reviews que chico quieres que sea el primero, no importa si no es de los mencionados. _

_Dani: Por cada review, contratamos a los meseros_

_Esperemos que les guste, nos despedimos. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hetalia no nos pertenece, le pertenece a su gran creador_

_Enjoy~_

"_**Pensamientos"  
**__¬ Diálogo_

* * *

Ambas miraron a su mesero y aunque internamente se divertían mirando sus pobladas cejas, sus hermosos ojos verdes y cabello rubio a juego con ese uniforme de camisa blanca con corbata beige debajo de un chaleco negro y pantalón negro, no demostraban abiertamente su burla. Con sonreír bastaba y sobraba.

Mientras tanto, el chico hacía lo posible por intentar sonreír y dar un buen servicio aún cuando sus miradas no dejaban de posarse sobre él

¬ ¿Y-Y bien? – Preguntó finalmente con un tono de nerviosismo - ¿Ordenarán algo?

¬ Claro – Soltó Miriam con poca gentileza - ¿Con qué otro vendríamos?

¬ ¡Miriam! – Suspiraste – De mi parte, té solamente

¬ Sí, también yo – Dijo Miriam con tono apático

El mesero comprendió las órdenes y se dio la media vuelta para retirarse. Y a unos pasos de perder su silueta detrás de una puerta-

_¬ (T/N),_ ¿Viste? – Miriam habló – Sus cejas serán raras, pero él es muy guapo – Rió coquetamente

El mesero dio un paso en falso y justo cuando lo mirabas, el chico rubio había chocado con la puerta de la cocina justo en el rostro. Pensaste seriamente si las había escuchado pero sobre todo habías pensado en su dolor.

"_**¿Le habrá dolido?"**_

Los minutos pasaron y Miriam se aburría, pensabas en como entretenerla en lo que su pedido llegaba.

¬ ¿Qué te parece si…?

¬ ¿Qué?

¬ Saliendo de aquí, te llevo a ver a mi hermano – Sonreíste internamente – Es Miércoles, sale de su clase de Natación temprano

Aquello, cambió el rostro de tu amiga.

¬ ¡Sí! – Expresó con alegría - ¡Vamos!

Fueron segundos para que el mesero saliera de la cocina con una bandeja pequeña de plata, con lo que suponías, era su pedido, y el único.

Depositó la bandeja en la mesa para poner el té en sus lados respectivos. Le miraste el rostro por segundos y te reíste en voz baja al ver como en el centro de su pálida frente había una zona de color ligeramente rojo haciendo juego con su ceño fruncido.

¬ ¿Algo más? – Preguntó

¬ No – Hablaste por las dos mientras sonreías – Gracias

El de ojos verdes suspiró y comenzó a caminar a la cocina para dejar la charola mientras se sobaba la frente con disimulo. Al parecer, eras la única de las dos, que se había dado cuenta del pequeño golpe.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, el rubio regresó dejando un platito con unas cuantas galletas en él

¬ ¿Y esto? – Preguntaste

¬ Cortesía de la casa – Contestó desviando la mirada

"_**Lindo gesto**__" _

Claro que… No contaban con que las galletitas, tuvieran un pésimo sabor. Siempre fuiste de las personas que dicen _"No juzgues a un libro por su portada"_ pero esta vez te equivocaste.

Ya comprarían algo para el mal sabor que las galletas les dejó.

Cuando el chico atravesó la puerta de la cocina por mera coincidencia, lo llamaste y te atreviste a preguntar

¬ L-Las galletas – Sonreíste nerviosamente - ¿Las hizo el cocinero, verdad?

El rubio pareció confundido, hasta que su sonrisa fue sincera

¬ Las hice yo… ¿Les gustaron? ¿Quieren más?

¬ ¡No es necesario! – Miriam interrumpió – Estuvieron deliciosas, pero ya nos vamos… ¿Nos daría la cuenta?

Fuiste al baño y al regresar, la cuenta estaba sobre la mesa esperando ser pagada.

Lo que notaste fue un pequeño descuento. No muy grade y tampoco notorio, pero tú eras la que pagaba así que fue más grande de lo que Miriam pudo haberlo notado.

¬ _Come back soon!_

Debías admitir que era un lindo gesto que el chico las despidiera con una sonrisa.

¬ Que chico tan… extraño – Susurró Miriam justo cuando salían del callejón y tomaban rumbo a sus hogares

¬ Sí, es algo extraño – Confesaste – Aunque, ya no supe su nombre

¬ Su nombre es Arthur Kirkland – La miraste sorprendida y algo confundida – Se lo pedí mientras no estabas

¬ Ah… Lindo nombre

Tal vez, tan sólo tal vez….

Valía la pena regresar

* * *

_**Dani**__: ¡Bien! El segundo capítulo listo. Lamentamos la demora, __**maildekris**__, pero… ¡Arthur se negaba a cooperar! Pero aquí está y lamentamos también si es corto, esperamos que te gustara. Si gustas un personaje más, háznoslo saber.  
Igual si alguien quieren a Inglaterra de nuevo, no habrá problema. Hasta el siguiente.  
¿Alguien notó la referencia a "Free!"?_

Yo lo amo, aparte de Hetalia :3 Y ahora, me dieron ganas de un Fic deportivo… Mmm…

_**Dani**__: Hasta el siguiente, y no olviden comentar si les gusta el fic o no para mejorar. _

Bye~


End file.
